Destiny Deminished
by Wolfie2
Summary: WOOHOO! New chapter! And it only took *counts off on fingers* Bah, who cares, everybody meets up again but this time TK brings Jade, there's also a few missunderstandings...
1. Conciencious Objector

Well everybody else is doing chaptered fics, so I'm gonna do it now hehehe  
  
Some bits may seem a bit out of order, but I'm gonna try and do some flash back bits -  
  
key word 'try'. I wanna thank ArchangelUK for the story and chapter title! Thanks AAUK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I do own a little squeaky Patamon and Gatomon, isn't  
  
that right guys?  
  
Patamon: Squeak, squeak  
  
Gatomon: Squuuuueak  
  
Ahh, you guys read on, I'll just entertain myself.  
  
Patamon: Squeak!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ Conciencious Objector ~  
  
"TK! Stop being so selfish! We all have to help or we wont make it!" Davis yelled out to the  
  
youngest blonde.  
  
At the edge of the valley towered a gruesome looking digimon, a great big, black, devilish  
  
creature. Two thick protruding horns forked the way back over his head, he had two massive  
  
wings that seemed to cloak the area in darkness. He was entirely black except for the inner  
  
lining of his wings, which were blood red. His eyes though, they were pure evil, they were  
  
completely red, bar for the pupil, it was a hollow black.  
  
"It's not that simple Davis" TK answered meekly, his eyes not leaving the ground.  
  
"TK we need your help" Kari this time. It broke his heart to hear his friends begging for his  
  
help.  
  
'But there's nothing I can do, he's too powerful, I've already been in this position, there's  
  
nothing I can do, there's nothing any of us can do'.  
  
"Fine TK, if you wont do anything, then I guess it's just up to us" Matt spat out at his younger  
  
brother. "Gabumon! Digivolve!" A familiar light show started up.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" When the lights died down, standing in place of the short,  
  
stumpy white and blue stripped creature was a majestic wolf like beast, reaching about three  
  
meters tall on all fours. "Climb on Matt" The wolf beast boomed.  
  
"Matt, I don't think you should go, it's too dangerous" Sora pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Sora, SOMEONE has to do something" TK winced, that was obliviously meant for him.  
  
"Let's go Garurumon!" Just like many times before, the two bounded across the battlefield.  
  
"How amusing." The evil digimon grinned, "a little boy and his doggy. How about we play a  
  
game? Here! Fetch!!!" Diablomon up rooted a giant tree and threw it at the pair.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt!!! Noooooooo!!!" Tai screamed out, his bestfriend flying across the field  
  
landing in the dirt, leaving a trail of dust behind him, to his side, Garurumon dedigivolved  
  
to his rookie form.  
  
"...matt...i'm...so...sorry..." the digimon managed to mutter out before passing out cold.  
  
Matt would have replied, but his body wouldn't or couldn't respond for him. Soon enough, he  
  
joined his partner in a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Tai was utterly seething, "No one does that to my friend! NO ONE!!! Argumon! Lets do it!"  
  
The little orange digimon nodded, a glint of determination in his eye. "Argumon digivolve to  
  
Greymon!" Instead of a small little dinosaur, a giant T-Rex stood in front of the digidestined,  
  
atop his massive cranium there was now a thick, horned helmet, his body rippled with muscles and  
  
he had huge claws, both on his short arms and his massive legs.  
  
"Let's go Tai" The dinosaur's voice echoed throughout the valley.  
  
"Right! You may not be willing to help out your own brother TK, but at least Matt knows he can  
  
depend on me!" Tai glared at him. 'I can't believe him, I always thought of him as a younger  
  
brother, and now he goes and stabs his own brother in the back!'  
  
'Don't they understand, he's the ultimate evil, there's nothing we can do to stop him, he'll  
  
take us out with a mere thought' TK was still frozen to the spot.  
  
"You'll Pay you Creep!!!" Tai screamed as Greymon charged his way across the battlefield.  
  
"Hahaha, do you want me to show you why Dinosaurs are extinct? Too bad, I'll show you anyway!  
  
Ultima Attack!" Diablomon threw a giant ball of black energy to the ground in front of the duo.  
  
The previously solid ground started to swirl creating a whirlpool. Greymon stopped just in  
  
front of it, upon seeing this, the evil digimon's lip curled up in what could only be considered  
  
a smile.  
  
"Good boy" Suddenly a pure dark light erupted from the middle of the whirlpool, slowly growing  
  
larger with every second. All the digidestined could do was to stare at the light, without  
  
warning it exploded.  
  
A strong cool wind ripped into Tai. It pulled and pushed his body to the limit. It felt as it  
  
his limbs were being torn from his very body.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" Tai's voice reverberated throughout the valley. He slumped to the ground, very  
  
much alive, but in no state to do anything except breath, even that was very labored.  
  
"Enough! This ends now! Everybody get ready!" Davis jumped into his role of the leader in the  
  
absence of Tai. All the Digidestined and their digimon nodded, well all of them with the  
  
noticeable exception of the child of hope and his partner.  
  
"Everyone digivolve!" Davis instructed the rest of the chosen children. Every digimon present,  
  
old and new, digivolved up to their highest level.  
  
Behind the main group, TK stood in his same position 'Don't they get it? We can't win, we can't  
  
beat him. Our only hope is to leave, leave while we're still alive.' TK felt a weight shifting  
  
around on his head 'Thank you for staying Patamon, I know you want to help, but it's pointless,  
  
I guess you know that too.'  
  
"CHARGE!" TK's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell in front of him. 'Davis...no...you  
  
can't beat him, please stay back.'  
  
Oblivious to TK's thoughts, the digidestined charged forward. 'He's only one digimon, we can  
  
take him, we'll show him, if you mess with one of us you mess with us all.' Davis thought to  
  
himself, seething not only at the fact that another evil digimon was trying to take over the  
  
world, but also the fact that TK utterly refused to help out his friends, his family.  
  
"Let's do it guys!"  
  
The digidestined all charged into the battle, they had to stand a chance, they out numbered him,  
  
they must have a chance...  
  
"I'm glad you decided to speed this up, I do have other commitments" Diablomon grinned viciously.  
  
"You won't be smiling after this double ugly!" Yolie yelled out.  
  
"Who are you calling ugly four eyes?" He let out a maniacal laugh.  
  
"ARGH! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Yolie lead the charge.  
  
"Hmm, welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly..." Diablomon threw out his hand, a large  
  
amount of energy was gathering in it. "This is such a momentous occasion, I just want to  
  
remember it forever!" With take he expanded his claws throwing the ball of energy towards them,  
  
the force of the attack throwing his arm back, the energy stopped midair, suddenly the energy  
  
started to spread out and surround the digidestined, even Tai and Matt.  
  
"Hey what's going on, I can't move my body?"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Help"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Incredible, he seems to have stopped all of our movements, except for being able to talk"  
  
"Izzy! This is NOT the time!"  
  
'I told them not to do it, now they're all trapped, I should have tried harder, this is my fault.  
  
But I tried, I told them not to do it, I don't want to face him again'  
  
Diablomon, sensing his impending victory, grinned "Evil triumphing? Now isn't this a shocking  
  
development, hmm, that gives me an idea." The evil digimon momentarily closed his eyes focused  
  
his power, a bright blue glowing around his hand he reopened his eyes with a chuckle,  
  
"Now this may sting a bit" he said with a patronising tone. The energy flied towards the  
  
stationary digidestined. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain must have been unbearable, as the  
  
children screamed so loud it hurt TK's ears, but apparently it was music to the hulking  
  
monstrosity.  
  
"Hahaha, let's see that again!" Diablomon fired another shot. The painful reaction was the same.  
  
'No, this isn't fair, I can't let this happen, I can't let this happen!'  
  
"Stop!!! Leave them alone, please, there's been enough fighting! Just leave them alone..."  
  
TK ran up towards his now suspended friends, tears pooled in his eyes.  
  
"So you're willing to give me what I want?"  
  
"..."  
  
"WELL" The monstrous digimon boomed while firing another shoot at TK's friends.  
  
Screams of agony could be heard.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Just please, leave them alone. You've proven your point, please let them down."  
  
"Very well child of hope, very well."  
  
The digidestined fell to the ground.  
  
TK ran towards the other digidestined, "Are you guys alright? Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm fine...Hey, wait a minute, TK, you knew all along what he wanted, yet you were willing to  
  
watch us suffer? I thought you were our friend" Ken snatched his arm away from TK.  
  
"It's not that simple Ken, really, if it was I would of done it years ago."  
  
"WHAT! So your saying that not only have you known about his existence for years, but you  
  
also knew what he wanted from us?!?" Matt joined in on the berating. TK winced as if he had  
  
been dealt a physical blow.  
  
"I can't believe you! Just give him what he wants before I'm sick. I hope it was worth it TK."  
  
Tai added his view to the conversation as he limped up to the others. TK glanced at Patamon,  
  
the batpig nodded and landed on his partner's head.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't of put you through that, I just hope that you can forgive me one  
  
day."  
  
"Just hurry up TK! Just the sight of him is giving me goosebumps" Mimi exclaimed as she rubbed  
  
her arms. TK cast his eyes around his friends, most of them were giving him disapproving,  
  
filthy looks. That hurt him a lot, considering he would do anything for these people. But the  
  
one thing that hurt him the most, was when he looked towards his best friend, Kari, she wouldn't  
  
even return it, she found the ground more deserving of her lovely eyes.  
  
TK sighed, 'Well what did you expect, you did send them to the executioner, but in the end it  
  
was all for nothing, Diablomon got what he wanted in the end anyway.' With that thought  
  
repeating in his head, TK walked of towards the evil digimon.  
  
"I wonder just what is it that he wants, I mean, he's obviously more powerful then all of us  
  
put together he could of destroyed us with one move, but he didn't" Izzy pondered.  
  
"Does it really matter, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Yolie countered.  
  
"But I can't see TK holding anything, maybe we should have found out what he wanted first,  
  
it could be important"  
  
"Yeah, you're right Izzy, we could of held off an undefined level digimon and asked TK politely  
  
what it was he wanted and why" Matt sarcastically snapped.  
  
"Geeze Matt, there's no need to be so snappish" Mimi tried to stick up for Izzy.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Guys, shush, there goes TK now" Cody cut off the starting fight  
  
Across the field TK stood in front of the massive Diablomon, inside he was shaking  
  
uncontrollably, but he hoped that he didn't show it. Diablomon nodded at the youth, with this  
  
TK reached inside his pocket and slowly pulled out his digivice. With all the strength he had,  
  
TK threw it into the air, Diablomon reached out a massive clawed hand and grasped onto the  
  
small device.  
  
"What does an evil digimon want with a digivice, it's not like he can use it?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well at least it'll keep him out of our hair, well for the time being that is" Joe spoke up.  
  
"But why TK's digivice, why not one of ours? Why..."  
  
"Look, Izzy, I know that you're the digidestined of knowledge, but right now you're starting  
  
to get on my last nerve!" Matt was obviously getting slightly pissed off.  
  
"That's it! Matt I've had it up to here with your attitude, I know back in the old days you  
  
were Mr Cool Dude" Davis said with sarcastic finger quotation marks "But now, I really don't  
  
want to hear this okay?"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"He should be coming back by now" Kari stated.  
  
"Huh" The digidestined said as a collective, this has been the first time Kari has spoken  
  
during this whole affair.  
  
"He should be coming back by now" Kari reiterated.  
  
The group turned their attention back to TK and the hulking monster know as Diablomon,  
  
noticing for the first time a rift he was opening in the air.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"It looks like some kind of portal..."  
  
Sure enough, Diablomon was opening a portal, now it was big enough for him to fit through.  
  
"Well what's he waiting for, I wish he'd just get up and leave already" Mimi pouted.  
  
Diablomon looked at the tiny human 'So small, yet so crucial, oh well, enough of this drama'  
  
"You know what to do Child of Hope"  
  
"The names TK, we should really be on a first name basis by now" He responded in what he thought  
  
was a strong voice. 'I can hear your voice wavering young boy, it won't take long'  
  
TK threw a last glance towards the Digidestined 'Farewell my friends, I hope we meet again soon'  
  
with that, TK and Patamon stepped through the portal.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I would say that I will only write the next chapter if I get so many reviews, but I'm not like  
  
that, I'm gonna write it anyway MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Gatomon: Squeak!  
  
  
  
Visit DigiCowboys TogetherAgain, ArchAngelUK and my home!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian/  
  
Uhh, oh yeah, visit this site at your own peril very demented digimon humor 


	2. The Light Inside is Hope...The Darkness ...

Wolfie: Hehehe, new chapter! First chapter! Well, it's the second chapter, but the first time I've done a chapter... Huh, anyways, It wasn't meant to be funny, but the Green Fairy said she wanted humor.  
  
TK: Who's the Green Fairy  
  
Wolfie: I am!  
  
*TK and Kari sweat drop*  
  
Wolfie: I'm the Green Fairy, You caaaan't stop the children of the revolution...  
  
Kari: Now that Wolfie's lost that last shread of sanity I think we'd better do that diclaimer and all that.  
  
TK: First things first, she obviously can't make up titles so she has to employ someone to do that, so Wolfie want's to thank ArchangelUK again for the title.  
  
Wolfie: Thaaaaaaaaaanks AAUK!  
  
Kari: Wolfie doesn't own anything...  
  
Wolfie: What about this? *Pulls lint out of her pocket* See it talks! 'I'm a piece of lint watch me bust a move...It's been one week...'  
  
Kari: *cough!* As I said before, she owns nothing...Apparently she even shares her brain...  
  
Wolfie: One day I'll own the world...I'm going back to the lab to ponder... Fair thee well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~The Light Inside is Hope...The Darkness Guilt~~  
  
  
  
The digidestined marched in silence. What were they to do? They had lost one of their own. No one knew what to do, they could bearly comprehend what had happened before, let alone decide what course of action to take.  
  
Should they stay where they were? Where TK disappeared? Where there were so many bad memories? It was unanimously decided that no was the answer.  
  
Should they go back home? How would they explain to Mrs Takaishi about her son's disappearance? Frankly no one could even leave, they all felt too guilty, and everyone blamed themselves for one reason or another.  
  
There was one thing that could possibly benefit them, which is why they were trekking across the island.  
  
They had to find Gennai.  
  
"Ahh, guys…Why don't I just digivolve into Birdramon and fly us to Gennai's place?"  
  
Tai frowned at the disturbance. They had walked all this way in silence as an unspoken sign of sorrow and respect.  
  
Matt glared at Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon! Do you mind?!?" Tai huffed.  
  
"Geeze Tai! I think it's a good idea?" Sora stated.  
  
"Uhh, well, heh heh. Biyomon, why don't you digivolve and fly us to Gennai's? Tai suggested  
  
"*Sigh*…that's a brilliant idea, why didn't if think of it?" Biyomon rolled her eyes, Sora surpressed a giggle.  
  
"That's why Tai's the leader" Davis beamed happily.  
  
"Oh god, Mini Me speaks" Mimi said under her breath.  
  
"Sorry Mimi, did you say something?" Davis asked seriously.  
  
"Uhh, I said Thank God, Mimi see peaks, over there, and I really didn't want to walk over them, err, hehehe."  
  
"Do you really think that this is the right time for all this?!?" Matt yelled, he just lost his brother and he really didn't want to put up with this crap.  
  
Mumbled apologizes could be heard.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with, the sooner the better" Matt directed this comment at Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Instead of a cute little pink bird, a giant fiery orange-feathered creature towered in front of the digidestined.  
  
"Climb on guys, we'll get there in a instant." Sora was the first on, seeing as it was her digimon, Mimi, was next up. Sora was trying to pull her up while Joe was pushing her up from the ground.  
  
"Joe! You had better remove your hands from there NOW!!!!" Mimi screeched. Poor Joe's face flushed redder then a Veggiemon , he quickly dropped his hands and stepped aside. Since Mimi now had no support from below, the weight was too much for Sora to carry 'Oh well, it's either her or me' Sora thought as she let go of Mimi's hand.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOOMFF!!!" Mimi landed flat on her back "OWWWW!!! How could you do that to me Sora?!?" Sora just couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out in laughter, this seemed to be all that the others needed to join in.  
  
"I really don't see what's so funny!" Mimi screeched. Eventually the infectious nature of the laughter captured her to. "Hehehe, just don't think this means you're off the hook" Mimi's happy demeanor was replaced with a glare at Joe.  
  
'Idiots, all of them' Matt thought as he climbed his way up Birdramon "Well let's go, we don't have all day you know" Matt called out towards the others.  
  
Tai, red faced, made his way up to the front by Matt and Sora, he hadn't been very sensitive towards Matt after all that had happened. 'God, I'd be beside myself if that happened to Kari' Tai chanced a glance at the blonde, his best male friend. 'Poor guy, and you know he won't tell us about it, he'll just keep it all inside like he used to…'  
  
Tai didn't notice that Matt was the only one depressed over what had happened… 'Why didn't we listen to him, he tried to warn us and now he's paid with his life. It was our own stupid mistake. Why did he have to go? He didn't even try to fight…' Kari sighed heavily, the only one that heard over the sound of the wind was her white feline digimon, Gatomon.  
  
"He knew what he was doing Kari, he did it to save us. Besides, we'll find him and save him and…"  
  
"How the hell do you know Gatomon! Because of me TK could already be dead! Because of me TK could tortured! Because of me…It's all because of me…"  
  
Gatomon cast her human sympathetic look. 'Poor Kari, this really hit her hard… I expected something like this from Matt… I guess I should have seen it coming.'  
  
"Oh Gatomon, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you, it's just that…"  
  
"It's okay Kari, I miss Patamon too…" The two sat in silence for the rest of the flight.  
  
Birdramon landed and the digidestined all dismounted. Davis checked around the area but could see nothing that would resemble a home. On one side of the clearing, there was dense bush, on the other, a vast ocean. Davis scratched his head in puzzlement.  
  
"Hey! I thought you said we were going to Gennai's, there doesn't seem to be an old man's home around here anywhere!"  
  
"Be patient Davis" Tai replied.  
  
"You know, I heard it but I still don't believe it…" Gomamon muttered.  
  
"Heard what Gomamon" Joe asked.  
  
"Tai told some one to be patient" Gomamon beamed a smile. "Oh come on Joe, you know what I mean, Tai's usually 'I'm the great leader…I haven't lead us into any danger lately, I think I might do it now' and we're all like…" Gomamon couldn't finish that sentence as Joe clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Heh, sorry guys, I think he's got ADD or something…"  
  
All of a sudden, the ocean emitted a loud roar.  
  
"What's happening?" Yolie shrieked.  
  
"That would be Gennai's way of welcoming us" Sora smiled at the familiar sight. In front of the Digidestined the ocean parted, leaving a stairway between the massive walls of water.  
  
As they trudged along the empty seabed the newer digidestined were staring at amazement at their view. They could see into the ocean itself, rocks spread out along the sea floor. On those rocks were plants of all shapes and colours. Swimming among the plants were fishes, but one in particular caught Davis's eye. It was about the size of his head, and swimming right next to the break in the water. It had massive eyes sitting on the top of it's head. It also seemed fascinated with Davis, everytime he moved, it moved with him.  
  
"Hehehe, this is so cool…" Tai grabbed his arm and pulled him along,  
  
"Come on Davis, we've got an appointment to keep."  
  
"But Taiiii, how often is this gonna happen?"  
  
"Not ever again if I have my way" Matt spat out as he charged his way to the front of the group.  
  
"Uhh, we'd better catch up with him, there's no telling what he might do to Gennai when he's in one of these moods…" Sora said to no one in particular.  
  
"Welcome Digidestined, I've been expecting you"  
  
"Well if you were expecting us, how come you kept us waiting huh?" Yolie asked Gennai accusingly.  
  
"Uhh, well that is…" Gennai tried to think up a reason for keeping them waiting for five minutes. Ken grabbed Yolie's arm and hauled her out of Gennai's face.  
  
"Heh, sorry, she's a little bit excitable…" The blue haired genius tried to explain her behaviour with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Ahh, that's okay…" Gennai made sure there was plenty of room between him and the 'easily excitable' purple haired girl.  
  
"Now children, I know why you're here, and I know you probably have a million questions, but before we start, I need you to follow me." The digidestined nodded and follow Gennai silently. He was hardly ever serious, but when he was, you knew there was something important coming up.  
  
Gennai lead the digidestined to a room they had never seen before. Before them stood two hulking doors, "Behold, the observation room" he announced as the doors flew open. The room itself was plain, the walls were wood paneled. The floor was also varnished wood with one massive patterned rug in the middle. It was completely unfurnished, apart from the one chair, obviously Gennai's. This room could have easily been mistaken for a room in some old log cabin, well that is except for the far wall which was completely cover from floor to ceiling with televisions.  
  
"…Wow…" came the collective response of the digidestined, even Matt couldn't help letting it escape from his lips.  
  
"Now that's not something you see everyday."  
  
"To understand the future, you must first understand the past" with that televisions flickered to life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, time for a wrap up…I've always wanted to do one *cough* Okkkkk, here we go.  
  
Voice Over: What do the digidestined find out? What happened to TK?…  
  
TK: I'm right here!  
  
Wolfie: No dammit, I meant in the fic!  
  
TK: Ohhh, that's a good point? What happened?  
  
Wolfie: Well, you see… No wait I'm not meant to say that yet.  
  
TK: Well, what's the point in this?  
  
Wolfie: I'm meant to build up the suspense, and you're not helping!!!  
  
TK: Ohhh, sorry, you can continue if you want…  
  
Voice Over: Thank you. What do the digidestined find out? What happened to TK? *TK waves*  
  
Wolfie: Right that's it! Where's my cattle prod!!!  
  
  
  
Visit our site...please...http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian/  
  
You won't regret it...unless of course, you piss off Blackwargreymon... 


	3. Past Participle

Sorry this took so long, I've had a few important things to take care of *cough*FinalFantasyVI*cough* and then there was the whole checking emails thing…*Glares at the rest of the DigiElite*  
  
Okay, I know I suck with names…That's why I get ArchangelUK to come up with them all *Grins*  
  
So far he's come up with *checks them off* the story title, the chapter titles and the new character's name.  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did, it would probably be called 'Bobmon'…Heh, Bobmon…I'd watch that…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ Past Participle ~~  
  
  
  
The light had quickly faded away as the three figures made their way along the path in the middle of the forest. Two of the travelers had never seen this area before, which is probably why they were brought here in the first place. The largest of the three, towered above them. He was obviously getting impatient, probably because every step he took made up for twenty from the smaller ones.  
  
"Move it runt!"  
  
"How many times have we been over this? The name's T…K… Geeze at least Davis could get one of the letters right. But you…Well you're parents must have dropped you on the head, repeatedly, and I know we hardly know each other very well, but I bet they did it on purpose too." The great big beast growled disapprovingly, as it's lip curled into cruel looking snarl.  
  
"TK! What are you doing?" Patamon whispered urgently to his partner.  
  
"Well, if he wanted us dead, we'd be gone by now, so I'm guessing that he needs us for a reason. And if that's true, well, there's no point making this easy for him" the blonde smiled in reply.  
  
"Just what exactly were you're parents anyway? A goat and a bat?"  
  
"THAT IS IT!!!" The large black digimon roared.  
  
"Uhh ohh"  
  
"You just had to push it didn't you TK?"  
  
"You will perish!!!"  
  
"Now I don't think that would be a good idea." Some one stated matter-of- factly.  
  
The human and the two digimon spun around to see who was talking.  
  
"Identify yourself or be destroyed! I am in no mood for games!" Bellowed Diablomon.  
  
"Hmm, I would think you would know me by now." Out of the shadows a form materialized. She was about 5"10 with flowing dark brown hair reaching just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep soulful brown. She wore figure hugging dark blue jeans and an even tighter sleeveless shirt. A smile played on her lips.  
  
"Now, now Batboy, just because it's that time of the month, that's no excuse to take it out on me."  
  
  
  
"Gennai? What's happening?" A confused Tai asked.  
  
"No Tai, it's what's happened." Gennai replied.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You see, what is on the monitors is what has happened in the past" the monitors showed the original Digidestined landing, ungracefully, in various places.  
  
"Hey, that's the first time we came to the Digital world!"  
  
"Exactly Joe. I have records of everything that has occurred in the Digital world. I will show you just why the forces of darkness have been after TK."  
  
"Ahh…Gennai, when you say you have records of 'everything' does that mean…"  
  
"Yes Tai, I have records of 'everything'" Gennai replied accentuating the everything and shooting Tai a meaningful look.  
  
"…Ohh…" Mimi made a mental note to ask just what everything was at a more appropriate time.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you have records of every single occurrence here. How is that even possible?"  
  
"Izzy, this is the Digital world…"  
  
"Can we just get this over with?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Ohh, yes of course. I mean it is your brother and you couldn't do anything for him. In fact you pretty much pushed him into it. I can see why you want this over and done with." Gennai potted over to the televisions while the rest of the digidestined tried to hold Matt back.  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry TK, he can be a bit, how can I say this tactfully…well, a bit of an idiot" The brunet smiled at the slightly taller blonde. TK was now a lot more at ease talking to this girl then the hulking beast, now sulking in the forest somewhere.  
  
"Umm, that's okay, I guess you couldn't really do much anyways, it wasn't your fault, don't worry." TK smiled reassuringly. "Sooo, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
  
  
~ On the Monitors ~  
  
"So you're saying the youngest will destroy us?!?"  
  
"How is that even possible"  
  
"Quiet!" The obvious leader bellowed.  
  
"Look Piedmon, just because you're the most powerful it doesn't mean you can treat us like that!"  
  
"My dear little Puppetmon, OF COURSE IT DOES!" Piedmon exclaimed brandishing his swords, which did had desired effect, Puppetmon quieted down and cowered in the corner, the rest of the Darkmasters bowed their heads, trying not to make eye contact. The clown was insane at the best of times, he did not need encouragement.  
  
"But it will be simple enough, we will annihilate all the Digidestined" he said with a sneer. "But the little carrier of Hope, I don't want to exterminate him just yet… No, now where would be all the fun in that. I want to break him, little by little." With that, that evil clown burst into laughter, followed by the rest of the Darkmasters.  
  
  
  
As the screens dimmed, the Digidestined sat in front of the TV's slack jawed.  
  
"Wh…why were they after TK?"  
  
"The old prophecy foretold of the Darkness being defeated by the youngest. By the Bearer of Hope. Naturally, the forces of evil didn't appreciate their reign being ended by some one the likes of TK."  
  
"So the Darkmasters went after TK?"  
  
"They weren't the only ones, I will show you more."  
  
"I don't know what the big deal is, we've faced a lot more sinister looking digimon then that!"  
  
"Yes, you may have Yolie, but definitely have not been anywhere near as powerful, you don't even have a Mega in your midst. As you stand now, you new Digidestined wouldn't have a chance."  
  
  
  
"So that over sized brute is your…?"  
  
"He's my associate"  
  
"Your associate?"  
  
"He's the brawn, I'm the brain"  
  
"Okay…you do know that he's evil right?"  
  
"Oh, TK, I don't blame you for thinking that, you've been so misinformed so far. It's surprising that you're actually talking to me" Jade looked to the ground, pain etched on her face.  
  
TK sat uncomfortably on the log next to her, not exactly sure of what to do. Suddenly TK, not quite certain why, lightly placed his hand on the girls face, gently tilting it towards him.  
  
"Now why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"I…I know that Gennai has been helping you Digidestined out every now and again."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, but I still don't see what it has to do not wanting to talk with you."  
  
"Well, you see, he, well I know that this is going to be quite hard for you to comprehend at first." Jade paused and sighed, "He wants the Digital world to be completely conformed."  
  
"Huh" TK responded, not quite sure what Jade was talking about. She smiled at his ignorance.  
  
"So young and so innocent"  
  
"I'm not so young, and not that innocent either. I've seen things that no one should have seen. I've done things that no one should have done"  
  
The brown haired girl nodded at him understandingly. Then taking a deep breath, tried to explain herself.  
  
"I believe that every one and every thing has the right to do want they want without the fear of being ostracized. They shouldn't be forced to do what they don't believe in."  
  
"And this has what to do with Gennai?" Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"So cute yet so naïve" TK shot her a puzzled look. "TK, Gennai wants everyone to live peacefully, but he want's everyone to live in HIS idea of peacefulness. If he deems something as wrong, he'll get his people to take care of the problem. They'll either talk them out of it or…or they'll delete them. Even over something so menial as, I don't know, trespassing"  
  
"But that's wrong! Who in their right mind would do something like that?!?" Jade just stared at him. "Oh God, he made us do it didn't he?" TK sat there with his head in his hands.  
  
"You weren't to know TK, you were just following the others, you weren't strong enough back then, but you are now."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, yes you are. How many times have the others lead you into something you didn't want to do? You didn't say anything because you were afraid of losing your friends. They're not your friends TK, they won't even listen to you."  
  
"…" TK sat silent again "But, but Kari cared…"  
  
"You know, I don't know why you think so much of that little cow! You sacrificed yourself to save them all, and where are they now? Do you see them around here anywhere? No, you know why? They just don't care! They don't care that you knew you couldn't beat Diablomon, they didn't care that you knew you had to give your life to protect them. They don't care that you could be lying dead somewhere. Listen to me TK" she said while holding his chin so he'd look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this, they say that they're your friends but they're not. What kind of friend won't listen to you? What kind of friend abandons a eight year old in some strange, dangerous world by himself?" That last comment hit home with TK and Jade knew it.  
  
"I…I…Look Jade, I'm sorry I don't know what to say, they've always been there for me before, this is just to much to handle at the moment…I…"  
  
"It's all right TK" Jade said soothingly. "Just take a walk around, try to get some fresh air and some perspective on this. I know it's a lot to absorb right now, especially when you're by yourself. Your little partners asleep on the bed in the cottage. If you get tried, your welcome to use the bed too."  
  
"Thaa...ank you Jade"  
  
"It's alright TK, I'll be waiting for you, even though you're free to leave at any time, I hope you get the answers you're looking for."  
  
TK nodded and smiled and headed into the dense bush. A red pair of eyes materialized behind Jade.  
  
"Shall I follow him?"  
  
"No, no my pet, he'll be back. He was already doubting his friends loyalties towards him before this, this is just a slight nudge in the right direction"  
  
"The mind control would be helping too" Diablomon cracked an evil grin.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade: Mind control?!?! I thought it was Viagra?!?  
  
Wolfie: *Sweatdrops* err, please ignore the crazy chick…NO WAIT! Come back…I meant her not me…damn…I lose more audiences that way…*sigh* I guess there's no point mentioning the website at http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian/ 


	4. Despair Rising, Hope Receding

Wolfie: I own Digimon so all you other people out there owe me money.  
  
Kari: You don't own it.  
  
Wolfie: Yes I do!  
  
TK: No you don't!  
  
Wolfie: I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO!!!!  
  
Kari: Yes you keep telling yourself that.  
  
Wolfie: I do and I will *pokes out tongue*  
  
Kari: Oh really mature….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Despair Rising, Hope Receding~~  
  
TK awoke to the wafting aroma coming from somewhere outside his door. He yawned and stretched, careful not to knock his partner off. TK lay there in his warm bed replaying last night's events over in his head.  
  
'Well, I guess I'd better get up now, plus that smells really good'.  
  
"Morning Sleepyhead, sleep well?" Jade inquired as TK made his way into the kitchen. His sleep tousled hair falling into his cerulean blue eyes. 'Mental note, make sure he ditches the hat'  
  
"Ahh yeah I did, thank you very much."  
  
"Mmmm, is that bacon and eggs?!?" Patamon asked rather too enthusiastically for this time of the morning.  
  
"Why yes it is, I hope you like it because I cooked more then enough for all of us."  
  
"Alright!!! If that tastes at good as it smells, you'll easily be my second favorite human!"  
  
"Err, thanks…I think…" Jade giggled in reply to the hungry digimon. "Just go and take a seat at the table over by the window and I'll bring it…in…" Jade ended up talking to thin air, as Patamon was already seated at the table.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that, manners isn't really his thing, after all, he is part pig" TK whispered that last bit to her as he knew how touchy his partner was about his appearance.  
  
"Speaking of that, isn't it kinda disturbing that he likes to eat bacon?"  
  
"So, what's the plans for today?" TK asked having finished his breakfast.  
  
"Well today I thought we had better find your friends." TK scowled at Jade's reply.  
  
"But I thought you said that they were on the bad side?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that. I just said that Gennai was an extremist and he was using them as his pawns. A slight difference, but a difference all the same." Jade smiled at the blonde.  
  
"But you said that Gennai was after you!" Jade sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know and he is. I just want you to be happy TK, and if I have to go with you so you can see your friends, so be it."  
  
"But I'm happy right here, with you! You're happy here too aren't you Patamon?" The little orange digimon could only manage a content smile, as he had just finished his fourth plate of bacon and eggs. "See Jade, we're glad just to stay here. That is if you want us to…"  
  
"Of course I want you to! It's just that I want you to at least try to convince your friends that what they're doing is wrong. They may not care for you, but I know that you care for them…a lot. And plus it'd be good to have them with us rather then against us" she added with a smile.  
  
"Okay then, so we'll go track them down then. Err, not that I really care, but where's that ugly partner of yours?"  
  
"Umm, actually, he should be around somewhere… Why don't you just go have a shower, second door on the right. I'm sure he'll be back by the time you finish."  
  
"Okay then, Patamon, you stay here while…" TK turned to face his partner, who was now asleep in the sunbeams that were streaming through the window. "I guess the excitement got too much for him huh?" As TK made his way out of the room he stepped pass Jade and lightly placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for breakfast." He walked down to the bathroom and shut the door. Jades smile grew.  
  
"Excellent, it all falls into place."  
  
~ Somewhere in the Digital world ~  
  
"So you all know the plan?" The giant Digimon asked.  
  
"Yes Diablomon." The six Mammothmon echoed in reply.  
  
"Good, well then get ready!" Diablomon watched as the huge hairy digimon rushed around and got into a line. One of them standing off to the side.  
  
"As soon as you get the signal, charge!"  
  
~ Gennai's ~  
  
"Argh, I'm glad to get outta Gennai's for a while, I was starting to get sea sick." Davis stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"How did you get sea sick?!? We weren't even moving?"  
  
"Well we were UNDER the sea weren't we?!?!"  
  
"Hey guys! It's such a nice day lets all go for a walk!" Sora spoke up to cut off the up coming fight.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Tai agreed with Sora. All the other Digidestined agreed, well most of them.  
  
"You guys go, I'm gonna stay here." Yamato stated as he sat down on a rock, facing the vast Ocean.  
  
"Aww, come on Matt, it'll be just like old times. You know, when we used to trek around the Digital world together and…"  
  
"And me and Garurumon went off by ourselves?" Tai gave his best friend the evils.  
  
"Fine, be like that, come on guys, let's go" Tai knew there was no sense in trying to talk to Matt when he was in one of his moods.  
  
As the group of children walked they came to a large field. It was lush and green with white and yellow flowers all over the place. The wind picked up the scent of the flowers and carried it to the Digidestined noses.  
  
"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Mimi exclaimed. She threw her arms out and started spinning and laughing. Everyone stared at her like she was insane, although Joe was probably staring at her for other reasons… Mimi grabbed Sora by her wrists and they both started spinning and laughing. Everyone joined in. They were all having fun, something that hadn't happened for the longest time. They were all laughing and joking, well all of them except Kari. She stood by herself, watching everyone enjoying themselves. She wasn't in the mood for such antics, and she probably wasn't in the physical shape for it at the moment. She had barely touched her food in the last couple of days, and sleep was non-existent. She stood there pale with bags under her eyes, watching longingly as her brother picked up Sora and twirled her around in his arms.  
  
'TK where are you?'  
  
Suddenly a great thunder was heard.  
  
"What the hell's that?!?!" Tai yelled.  
  
"It's coming from over there!" Sora replied back, pointing to a dust cloud appearing on the edge of the flowers.  
  
"What…what is it?" Davis inquired.  
  
"That would be a herd of Mammothmon, I don't get it, they're usually docile creatures. Why would they be attacking us?" Izzy answered.  
  
"Maybe we should worry about that after we're safe!" Yolie yelled out as the rampaging digimon got closer.  
  
"Everybody run for cover!!!"  
  
The Digidestined present scattered towards the relative safety of the edge of the field.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Stop them guys!" Davis yelled to the Digimon.  
  
"No wait, we may be able to talk to them. They shouldn't be attacking us for no reason" Izzy countered Davis.  
  
"Okay Izzy, we'll give it a try" Tentomon buzzed. The bug like Digimon hovered over to the approaching Digimon. "Hey Guys! Nice weather we're having, huh?" The approaching Mammothmon paid no heed to the slight distraction, they had orders to fulfill.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Tentomon!!!" The rampaging Mammothmon tramped over the tiny Tentomon.  
  
"Is that enough proof for you Izzy?" Davis spat out towards his fellow Digidestined. Izzy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Show them that they can't do that to our friends!"  
  
"You heard the man, get them!"  
  
"Alright!" came the unanimous replay from the battlefield.  
  
~ On a not too far hill top ~  
  
Just as the battle was about to take place, two figures were silhouetted against the horizon on the hilltop.  
  
"Oh no! We're too late…" Jade gasped.  
  
"Too late for what?" TK replied.  
  
"The Mammothmon. You see, they usually travel through these fields. Last week Gennai issued a warning. He decreed that if any Digimon were to travel through HIS fields, he'd have them destroyed."  
  
"But that's my friends, they wouldn't hurt an innocent Digimon." As these words escaped TK's mouth, one of the Mammothmon disappeared in an inverse shower of data.  
  
"Let's go!" The two humans took off towards the battle field.  
  
"Oh, thank god that's over!" Yolie flopped to the ground.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it, ya know, all this dust just can't be good for my hair" Mimi replied.  
  
The Digidestined and their respective digimon were all lying on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Whoa, don't want to have to do that for a while" Davis said to no one in particular.  
  
"What are you grumbling about? You weren't the one who got pummeled" Veemon complained rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Ha, sorry buddy, you did good."  
  
"I still want to know why they would attack us with no reason at all. It makes no logical sense." Izzy wondered out loud.  
  
"Does it really matter? They attacked us first. We were just protecting ourselves! You should stop worrying about them and concentrate on your friends." Davis rebutted. At that comment, Kari wondered off from the group and sat with Gatomon underneath a tree on the edge of the field.  
  
"Geeze, here we go again…" Tai watched his sister then his head slumped back down to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, she'll be back to normal once we find TK…" Sora tried to comfort him.  
  
"IF we find TK"  
  
"Don't be like that, you just…you just have to have a little hope" Sora said with a grin "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure we'll find him soon enough."  
  
"OH NO! There's another one!" Yolei screamed.  
  
"What? What's going on?!?" Ken leapt to his feet. On the other side of the field, another Mammothmon was bumbling towards the digidestined. Its steps were slow and deliberate. Had the Digidestined not been previously attack, they would have paid it no attention. But considering the days events so far, it's understandable they were so jumpy.  
  
"Let's get him! Can any of you guys digivolve?"  
  
"Err, I think I can… Veemon digivolve to…err, I guess I can't…"  
  
"Step outta the way guys, we'll show you how to do this old school!" Tai announced as Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON!" The huge gray digimon bellowed. "I'll take him down in one move!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Angel rod!" The giant digimon's attack was deflected.  
  
"Stop it!" TK cried running up to the group.  
  
"Angel rod!" Kari jolted out of he funk as she heard the attack that could only come from one digimon, TK's digimon.  
  
"TK" she gasped. Gatomon was also on full alert, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The two girls jumped up, both of them started running towards their friends. Their path however, was cut of by a tall girl with longish dark hair.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"TK! You're alright!"  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing? Why are you attacking innocent digimon?!?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about, they attacked us! Look at the creature, it tried to kill us!" Davis pointed to the Mammothmon who was much smaller then the first group. It's eyes showed the fear it was feeling. It was obviously only a youth.  
  
"You're afraid that that will attack you! It's terrified of you! Frankly I don't blame it, you probably wiped out it's entire family because Gennai told you to!"  
  
"Look, TK calm down" Tai approached the enraged teen. As he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, TK pulled away.  
  
"You're all the same, can't you see what you're doing is wrong?!?"  
  
"Look TK, we were just trying to protect ourselves!"  
  
"Oh I see, because, lord knows, if those Mammothmon ate some of these flowers, the Digital World would implode and everyone would die" TK replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! You weren't here! How the hell would you know what happened?" Davis threw in.  
  
"Oh that's right, I wasn't here because I risked my life trying to protect YOU! Personally, I'm beginning to doubt whether or not it was worth it. At least Jade opened my eyes as to what's REALLY happening! And as for what happened here, I know what I saw and what the little Mammothmon saw. I can't believe I thought of you guys as family, I'm outta here!" TK glanced around trying to find Jade, he spotted her near Kari. He then stormed off in their direction with Patamon sitting on his tense shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me please, I want to see my friend"  
  
"No excuse me!" Jade curtly shoved Kari backwards. Kari just stared at the new girl in shock.  
  
"He-hey, I just want to see TK."  
  
"And I just don't want you to"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"What's MY problem? You're the one with the problem Little Girl. The only reason that TK disappeared was because his 'friends' fobbed him off and threw him to the enemy" Kari gasped, how did this stranger know all this.  
  
"Well…well, for your information, we didn't throw him to the enemy…"  
  
"But you didn't stop him either. Not only was TK mentally hurt, but he was also emotionally distressed. But don't worry Little girl, I'll be there for him" Jade said with a wink.  
  
"Don't talk about TK like that!"  
  
"Aww, and what's the Widdle Girl gonna do about it" Jade said, putting on a baby voice.  
  
"I'll show you what Ill do!" Kari exclaimed. Unfortunately for her, she did not see TK approaching from behind, but Jade was all too aware of him.  
  
"Please little girl, what do you think you can do to me. You never wanted TK so I'll just take him off your hands for good" Jade hissed.  
  
"That's it!" Kari rushed at Jade, she swung her fist back then connected with the slightly taller girls face. Jade went down hard.  
  
"Huh, I was expecting more from you" Kari spat out.  
  
"Oww, I think I twisted my ankle, why'd you do that, I only wanted to be your friend! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" Jade was cowering on the ground, her hands up defensively.  
  
"What are you talking about, you deserved that and a whole lot more!" Kari pulled her fist back again, but this time before she could let loose, she feel a strong hand grasp her wrist.  
  
"Kari! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Kari turned her head around only to be face to face with TK.  
  
"TK! You're here!"  
  
"Of course I'm here, and it looks like I'm here at the right time too. What the hell were you trying to do to Jade?!?" TK demanded to know.  
  
"She…she…" Kari was taken back by her friends demeanor, he wasn't acting like her TK. "She insulted me, and she was saying bad things about you and.."  
  
"Please! Do you expect me to believe that? You just want to take her out of the picture so you guys can keep Gennai's dictatorship in power."  
  
"T-TK…You don't know…"  
  
"Believe me, I know. I can't understand how you of all people would be sucked into Gennai's propaganda, but then again, I guess you're not the person I thought you were." This comment made something inside Kari snap.  
  
"You're the one who's not acting the way you should! You just meet some girl then you do whatever SHE wants!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, stop trying to put this back on Jade!"  
  
"She's brainwashed you! She sent that Digimon against us, and the ones before that!"  
  
"Whatever! Jade would never do something like that! She's been with me all day, in fact, she's the one that told me to find you guys and quite frankly, I wish I didn't!" With that, TK turned his back to Kari.  
  
"Jade? Are you alright? Can you walk?"  
  
"I-I guess so, can you please help me up?" Jade whimpered to TK.  
  
"Of course I will" TK gently pulled the girl up, Jade smirked at Kari and mouthed 'He's mine'. Kari glared back. "Oww, oww, my ankle, I don't think I can walk on it…"  
  
"Don't worry" TK swept Jade up into his arm's "Patamon." With that, Patamon cried out,  
  
"Patamon, armor Digivolve to Pegusmon." The horse-like digimon stood proudly in front of the three humans. TK, with Jade still in his arms, swung a leg over his Digimon's back.  
  
"Look, I don't know what happened to you guys, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't know you." Pegusmon flapped it's great wings and flew off out of sight.  
  
Kari slumped to her knees, staring at the now vacant spot. The remaining digidestined ran up to her.  
  
"Kari! Kari are you okay? Kari? Speak to me please!" Tai switching into over-protective brother mode.  
  
"…" Kari sighed.  
  
"Kari, come on, speak to me!"  
  
"That bitch is going down!" With that Kari stood up and stormed back towards Gennai's. The rest of the digidestined exchanged confused glances, Kari never swore, that Jade must of really got under her skin.  
  
"Err, guys, we'd better catch her up"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolfie: Hehehe, sorry, it's just that I've always wanted to see Kari swear.  
  
Tai: Please, you should try living with her, she's not as innocent as she appears.  
  
Wolfie: *Laughing* Oh come on Tai, she can't be that bad!  
  
*Sounds of a chain saw starting up*  
  
Kari: Ohh Wolfie….  
  
Wolfie: *Wide eyed* Err…and that concludes this chapter of Destiny Deminished, have a nice day *Runs off*  
  
Kari: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf….  
  
Wolfie: (from far, far away) Dammit, that's the last time I let you hang around with AAUK mid-story!!!  
  
Kari: I guess that leaves me in charge of this fic then…ALL RIGHT!!! As Jade walked off, a car fell on top of her, then a truck landed on the car, then a tank fell on the truck!  
  
Wolfie: *Sweatdrops* That only works for us writers Kari, see like this.  
  
Out of nowhere, two large burly men grabbed Kari and restrained her until the next chapter came out. *Two large burly men grab Kari and restrain her*  
  
Wolfie: *BAM* and is about to BAP!!! 


End file.
